


Under the starry night with your crush

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: One last party before the year group breaks up and heads off to summer. Then to different colleges all around the country. It should be a wonderful occasion, hanging out with high school friends for what might be the last time. But somehow you find yourself a bit upset, mind filled with thoughts of what could’ve been. Don’t worry, though. Because your cheerleader crush is coming to rescue you.
Kudos: 3





	Under the starry night with your crush

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Lighter: https://freesound.org/people/SomeoneCool15/sounds/423777/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[talking to herself]

God, it’s so dark out here I can barely see my fingers…

[shocked] Shit! You scared the crap out of me!

No, I just didn’t expect someone else would be out here.

Party died down a bit, so I figured I’d get some fresh air and smoke a cig.

You want one?

[lighter SFX]

Try it, come on. It won’t kill you or anything.

You gotta inhale, otherwise it’ll burn out.

You need to take it in gently, just breathe in like you normally would.

[short pause]

[chuckles] God, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Fine, I’ll have the rest of it. You just wipe the tears away and calm down.

So, whatcha doing here all by yourself? Sitting by the tree trunk with a beer in your hand?

Actually… Shit, that’s a lot of empty beer bottles. How long have you been here for?

Yeah, I thought I saw you hanging out with Daniel at first.

Oh, I think he just left. Tried to make out with Amelie. She didn’t like it. At all. (chuckles)

Yeah, people are breaking up into smaller groups and having fun elsewhere. This actually isn’t as good as I thought it would be.

I might just head back home. Underwhelming, I know. It’s barely eleven o’clock.

Graduation is tiring enough. I mean, talking to all these people, knowing you most likely won’t see each other again?

Shit, man. I tried very hard to prepare for it mentally.

Still makes my eyes water a bit.

You look sad as well. You look like your parents kicked you out of the house.

[uplifting tone] You know what you need? A cheerleader like me!

[innocent] I’m trained to bring sunshine and smiles into people’s lives!

No, I’m actually not. All I learned is how to do thigh stands and trash-talk other girls.

But you did find that funny. So that’s a start.

Want to tell me what’s been bugging you? I know something’s wrong.

Move over, I’ll sit down right next to you.

Let me have a drink as well.

[short pause]

I know how it feels to have these thoughts too.

You keep thinking what could’ve been… What could’ve gone your way…

All the embarrassing things you wish you’d averted…

You know what? At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter at all. 

Everything that could’ve been… Never was and never will be.

Shit, that is deep. You better write that down on a notepad.

I wish I didn’t make a lot of wrong choices. I wish I’d been less naive and see people for who they really are.

It’s not aimed at you, though. You were always kind and genuine and never meant anything bad.

What about you? What do you wish you could’ve done?

[short pause]

God, it’s always girls with you people, isn’t it?

Just can’t keep your eyes off us, like we’re some merchandise.

So come on, tell me which one is your dream girl then?

Wait, wait. Let me guess. I think I know your type.

[in thoughts] Let’s see… I know you prefer blondes…

And she can’t be too short… Has to be about your height…

You don’t like the bratty ones…

Hmm… Who does that leave us with?

Ella! She told me how you liked all her Instagram posts and it’s super creepy.

OK, umm… Christina then! Didn’t you two sit next to each other in Chemistry for two years?

What? You have to be fucking with me.

Alright, so not those two…

Damn. I’m really hard pressed to find someone…

You’re not fooling me. I see that stupid grin on your face. I know I guessed correctly, and you’re just a dick for not agreeing I’m psychic.

Fine, then. Let the cat out of the bag, we’re all leaving so no one would care who was your high school crush.

Me? [chuckles] You gotta be joking now.

What part of me could possibly attract you?

[short pause]

[voice quiets down] That was so kind of you… Actually, no one has said anything this nice to me for a long time…

It’s so heartwarming that someone like you sees me as a true friend.

I mean, everyone thinks I’m the pretty cheerleader who always brightens up the room. But I have my struggles as well.

Mainly relationships. My ex was pressuring me into doing things I wasn’t prepared for… And I didn’t know how to say ‘Stop’.

He was such a dickhead. I’m so glad I got rid of him.

That’s the kind of bad decisions I’m talking about. I regret meeting him.

Thanks, I could really use a shoulder to lie on.

[short pause]

It’s getting cold. Can you hold me tighter?

Actually, just turn around and cuddle with me.

What? No one would see us anyways. It’s so dark I could barely see you.

You smell nice, you know that?

Yeah, good hygiene is what I look for in guys. [chuckles]

So what would you do if we were seeing each other? What would our date be like?

Counting stars? Okay, a bit of astronomy never hurt anybody.

I was expecting you to say movies or dinner together.

You know what? We could do it right now. The sky’s pretty clear tonight.

[short pause]

Alright, let me have a try.

So I know that’s Andromeda…

And that group over there should be Canis Major. Big Dog. [chuckles]

See? I’m nothing like the other airhead cheerleaders at all.

Yeah, I know. It’s a shame we didn’t get to spend more time together.

But I think, maybe you need to stop dwelling on the past.

[flirty] Maybe you should learn to enjoy the present.

[kisses and making out]

[improv a passionate French kissing session]

Don’t move. I know you want this.

I can hear your heart pounding so fast…

[more sweet kisses]

Here, let me straddle you and sit in your lap.

Don’t think about it too much, okay? I know this came out of nowhere, but we’ve wasted some much time and opportunities. I’m not gonna pass on this one.

Take off your shirt. Jeans down as well.

You like it when I kiss your neck, and then work all the way down to your chest?

[kisses and soft moans]

Or, maybe I should go a bit lower. I might find something good there, right?

Something hard and warm...

It’s ripping your boxers apart… [chuckles]

I can’t see it that well in the dark, but I can feel there’s a nice shape to it.

I might have to use my mouth to determine the size more accurately…

[licking and slurping noises]

[improv a blowjob here for a minute]

Your turn now. Take my top off.

Mmm, I know you stare at my tits all the time when I’m in my cheerleading uniform.

Undo my bra, and then you could see for yourself.

Just the perfect size? [chuckles] You’re flattering me.

No need to rush, feel them first with your hands.

Run them all over my body. I want you to get to know me. Every inch of my soft, silky smooth skin.

And turns out the thighs are where you’re interested in, huh?

Or maybe it’s what’s between them?

Have a feel before you peel off my panties.

You feel how wet it is? *You* made that happen.

[making out]

Sit still. I want to ride you.

[moans as he inserts]

Feels like it’s always meant to be inside me…

I don’t know why, but this feels like something I missed for so long…

[She kisses him as she rides him]

Here, grab my tits. 

Soft and perky, huh? I hope I didn’t disappoint.

You know, I’d give everything to undo all my stupid relationships with guys, and start over with you.

[moans for some more, then she orgasms]

That was amazing.

I’m dripping all over your cock.

[kisses]

Thanks for making me cum so hard.

No, of course I haven’t forgotten about you.

Sure, I could get into a new position for you.

OK. I’ll stand up with my back against the tree…

And you can take me from the front… [moans]

This is so intimate… I love it…

Pound me harder. Lift up my skirt and grab that ass.

[more sexy moans and grunts during the next part]

You like what you’re seeing here?

Your cheerleader crush for most of your high school...

Half-naked, only in her skirt and thigh-high stockings….

As you fuck that tight, wet pussy like your life depends on it…

[loud moan]

Cum inside me. I know you want it.

[She moans as he orgasms]

No, don’t pull out yet, babe.

I wanna just.... Collect myself…

I know I won’t regret this at all.

[kisses]

You made quite a mess of my skirt. I think you have to pay for that. [chuckles]

How about hanging out at my place tomorrow to redeem yourself?

I know we’re going to different colleges…

But we still have the whole summer in front of us.

Plenty of time to catch up with what we’ve been missing so long. [chuckles]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
